


Regular

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Worship, Consensual Non-Consent, Control, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Lingerie, Riding Crops, Slow Build, Slow build for me anyway, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Well - Freeform, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Medic can't get the Demolady of his dreams out of his mind....and then he meets her in person. Alice, the Demolady belongs to the beautiful CrazyIrishandblind, Thanks for commissioning me, it was an absolute pleasure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commission for CrazyIrishandBlind on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Commission+for+CrazyIrishandBlind+on+Tumblr).



> A Wing-it commission for the amazing CrazyIrishandblind on Tumblr! 
> 
> Alice is by far one of my most favourite TF2 OCs on tumblr and I love reading her RPs. This commission was a pleasure to write.

The dreams always started the same way. 

He was on his hands and knees and he was crawling, head held high and the rough leather against his chin felt so real. She always ran the riding crop along the entirety of his face, starting from his chin before sliding it along the crease of his cheek and up to the side of his head. Once it reached the pinnacle of his scalp he knew it was the cue to bow his upper body low to the ground, where lips would meet leather boots and eyes would meet the ground. 

Each smack of the crop felt so real. 

He quaked in anticipation; the harsh discipline came swift and silent. When the whip made contact with his raised buttocks he yelped and pleaded and quivered like the wanton slut she‘d made him become. When his bare and now sore ass was red and peppered with tiny welts, he’d lift his head with pleading blue eyes, they met with her own mismatched visuals, which gazed down at him as if he were a piece of meat. She always laughed at how pathetic he sounded, small whimpers, unable to beg verbally due to the gag strapped tightly between his lips. She’d lower a hand down to touch his cheek and he’d obediently turn his head in against it like a pampered house cat, eyes closing. 

“Let’s hear those vocal cords some more. Just how desperate are you to taste me?”

That accent was incredible, especially when spoken so throatily, it drove him wild, his cock hard and oozing with excitement. He murmured and groaned, soft whimpers and sounds he hoped would express just how desperate he felt, how much he needed to taste her. 

When she finally removed the gag, he always drooled. It ran down his chin as he pressed his lips to her inner thigh. Her skin was incredible, dark, exotic and soft. It was smooth against his tongue as he lapped at her, occasionally she’d bring the riding crop down to his chin, reminding him that he must always look up at his Queen as she graced him with her body. 

He’d lift his arms and she’d allow him to wrap them around her lower back, leaning forward and opening her thighs, just for him. He loved it. He always spread his fingers out, he’d run his hands up and down her back where the skin was also so soft and smooth. The Medic was obsessed with it, he always wanted to touch every inch of her, but he knew he just wasn’t worthy. 

Unfortunately and as always, as he was about to taste her, his tongue inches from her wet folds, he woke up. 

XXX

The Red Medic jolted awake, gripping onto the bed sheets and panting softly in the dark. His hair sticking to his face with sweat as he groped for his glasses in the dark. His body was trembling and hot, an obvious tenting against the sheets at his groin. Placing his glasses on his nose he checked the glowing alarm clock, the Medic had another twenty minutes before he needed to get up and he knew exactly how he was going to spend it. 

XXX

What made matters worse was the fact that the Demolady he fantasised about was a member of the Blu team, the enemy. 

The only way he’d ever made contact with her was when she was blowing him up on the battlefield and she was good at her job too. She had this gleam in her eye and with her incredible head of hair, she was unmistakable. Sometimes, the red Medic let her blow him up, just so he could get a little closer to her, it was worth the respawn and the angry murmurs of his team mates. 

“I can’t exactly just waltz on over to the Blu base with a bunch of flowers and ask her on a date, can I?”

The red Medic had confided in one of his team mates, however, and the Heavy was like a personal therapist for the love-struck German. The giant sat on the bench in the Med bay and listened quietly to the Doctor, who spoke and rambled and confided. The Russian never once judged the Medic; he simply offered a silent ear and a reassuring pat on the back. 

The other Mercs knew something was up, but none of them could put a finger on it and in the end they all agreed that it was down to stress. After all, the Doctor was forever behind on his paperwork, late on the battlefield and forgetting equipment and appointments. They thought about calling a meeting, or perhaps arranging a replacement and sending the German on a small holiday in order to recollect his thoughts. However, it was the Scout that came up with a brilliant solution.

“Let’s take him for a night out on the town!”

“Are you suggesting we get our Medic drunk that he might finally relax?”

The Spy lit up a cigarette, rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulders at the boy. 

“It’s so absurd, it might almost work.”

XXX

It was the Heavy that approached the Doctor, who was hunched over his desk and filling in forms. The man had a pile of paperwork to his right which he’d already completed and now he was finishing off the last tail ends. 

“Doctor? Doctor.”

The Medic lifted his head, sitting bolt upright and swinging his head around to glance at the giant. 

“Am I meant to be somewhere? Have I forgotten something?”

He snapped and the Russian raised his hands in both defense and a small effort to calm the rambling German down. 

“No no…but tonight, we have a night off. We’re going to celebrate, with drinking vessels and dance!”

“But I have so much pap-…”

“No buts, Doctor! You and I, we both know that you need this.”

The Medic opened his mouth to protest but the giant held a huge finger up to his own lips. 

“7pm, we meet at the doors of the base.”

XXX

The Medic most obviously did not have a choice in the matter. Instead of arguing it, he instead got himself into some black slacks, brown waistcoat, white shirt and red tie. He looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie followed by his glasses before deeming his appearance fit for the outside world. 

It had been the second time he’d come off base for recreational fun. Usually he visited the library or quietly fed the pigeons in the nearby park. On one of the Doctor’s first nights in Teufort he had ended up being extremely drunk and sleeping in the protective arms of his team’s Demoman, evidently that night hadn’t helped his fascination with the clever demolition experts. 

The Medic was one of the first to arrive at the bases doorway and soon the other Mercs came trickling in one after the other. Once they were there, they were on their way, hollering and talking excitedly. 

XXX

Two bars later and most of them had split up. The Scout and Pyro had run off to the arcade and Soldier and Demo had made their way to a different bar, famous for serving beer from all around the world. The Medic, with the Heavy beside him, looked miserable, swirling his whiskey and staring down at the bar top. This had been a terrible idea, the Doctor mused, leaving his drink and lifting his form from the bar.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

He sighed, making his way to the door, the Heavy gingerly following him, thinking quickly about what he was going to say.

“One more bar, Doctor. We can go to that quiet one up the street, with wood walls.”

The Russian blurted out and the Medic sighed, what did they have to lose? 

XXX

The Heavy wasn’t kidding when he’d spoken of the wooden walls. The establishment was incredible! With wooden poles holding up a grand entranceway of intricately carved wood. Inside was even better, with a huge bar, spacious with plenty of table seating, there was even a stage off to the side along with some booths and a miniature wine bar for VIP guests. However, the Doctor wasn’t looking at his surroundings, no, he was completely mesmerized by the singer on the stage.

It was unmistakable. With that perfect round hair, those almond shaped, mismatched eyes, those heavenly thick lips and that curvaceous body. She held the microphone in fingerless gloved hands, her voice smooth and sensual with each lyric. Her voice was incredible, she was incredible, so much so that the Medic stopped in his tracks in the doorway, the Heavy walking right into him. 

“Dummkopf…look.”

The Doctor managed under his breath, looking up at the Demolady as if she was a heavenly entity. Her legs were encased in tight leather pants, her amble chest in a simple blue t-shirt, knotted at the side and her flat mid-drift on display as she swayed. And the Demolady noticed him immediately, a smile on her lips as she sang, lifting a hand up to wave at the two, oh she recognized them alright. 

After getting the Doctor to a table, close to the stage, the giant made his way to the bar and ordered the two of them some drinks. The Medic tried not to stare at her, his cheeks red, when their eyes made contact he quickly looked away like a shy school boy and this only made her smile more. 

With a few drinks in them and conversation constantly ending on the Doctor’s behalf, the woman stopped singing and made her way down the small set of stairs from the stage. With hips swaying and heels clicking on the varnished wood floor, she immediately made her way over to the Medic and Heavy’s table. 

“Nice to see you boys away from the war.”

She spoke first, resting her hands on the table top and glancing between them. She had a red pokadot ribbon in her hair as a headband, keeping it back from her glowing, smiling face. 

“Good evening.”

The Heavy replied politely. 

“No need to be so formal, off the battlefield we’re just regular people, right?”

She grinned and the Medic nodded back quickly, practically dumb founded that she was right here, right now, standing there and not in his dreams or blowing him up on the battlefield. 

“Please, take a seat, of course. We’re…we are. Just regular.”

She obliged, sliding into a seat beside the Doctor before folding one leg over the other. She offered her hand to first the Medic and then the Heavy, who took it in turns to shake with her. 

“I’m Alice. Nice to meet you boys.”

XXX

That night the Heavy had left them to talk; he made up an excuse to leave. The Medic and the Demolady spoke for hours; they avoided talking about the war. Instead they discussed home life, holidays, food and drink, places they’d been. 

It soon became a weekly thing, he’d go to the bar, he’d watch her sing, then he’d buy her a drink and they’d talk the night away. His team mates had noticed the increase in workload, the heightened mood, the considerably more relaxed behavior from the Doctor. They assumed he was drowning his problems in alcohol every week and left it at that, only the Heavy knew what was really going on. 

One night they kissed. 

The Doctor hadn’t expected it, but as they were leaving, she placed her hand on his and their eyes met. She laughed, like she always did, flirtatious and foxy. Then, their lips met and his hand wrapped around hers, holding it. 

She was everything he’d ever wanted. 

One day, on the subject of sex, he confided to her some of the things he enjoyed, without letting on that she‘d been the focus of his fantasies. She laughed, eyes narrowed and her tongue sliding out to wet her lips. Oh, he was serious. He composed himself and she, leaning forward, petted the Doctor’s shoulder, purposely displaying that large chest in that tight top before winking at him. 

They no longer met at that bar; instead they arranged dates, outings and dinners. On the battlefield they avoided one another and to this day she had successfully avoided having to blow him up. 

XXX

“I’ve booked us a hotel.”

Alice said on the phone, leaning back in a chair at the base and stretching out her long legs. The Medic was silent on the other end for a moment before clearing his throat. 

“When?”

“Tonight…And…wear your uniform. I like that.”

XXX

When the Medic arrived, Alice had arrived earlier. He was informed by the receptionist and given a key to the room before making his way to the stairs. He was nervous, heart pounding in his throat as he approached door 32. Alice was behind that door and after two attempts at getting the key in the lock; he opened it up and revealed the room behind it. 

The details were a blur because standing at the window was Alice. Alice in lingerie. The Medic stopped dead in his tracks, hands clambering to shut the door behind him before stepping into the room. 

“Alic-…I..”

“I suggest you get down on your knees boy.”

The Medic immediately did as he was told, his pants tightening at the words alone as he lowered himself onto his knees. The Demolady approached him, then began to walk around, inspecting the Doctor, tutting and umming and ahhing as if the man was livestock. When she approached the bag on the bed and took out a slim riding crop, the Doctor’s heart almost stopped. 

“Keep your eyes on me. That’s it.”

She reassured, approaching him after taking out the open mouth O gag from her bag. She got down on one knee before him and he obediently opened his mouth, eyes trembling in their sockets as she buckled the gag behind his head after inserting it behind his lips and against his teeth. He shivered, cheeks flushed as she stroked his face and his hair.

“Ssssh…It’s okay.”

She whispered, sliding the riding crop between his thighs and running it over the prominent bulge in his pants. 

“Now what do we have here?”

She chuckled, before running the whip up his chest, resting it below his chin…just like in his dream! He managed a small sound against the open gag, drool running down his chin as he tried to swallow it down. 

“So eager aren’t we.”

She crouched in front of him, setting the whip down and bringing her hands to her lacy red bra; she massaged and stroked her huge tits, grinning at his expression and his small needy whimpers. 

“Do you want to touch these?”

“Mm,.Mm…Yhnn…”

The Medic managed and she laughed heartily at his reaction, reaching out to stroke his face. 

“You can do better than that.”

He swallowed, his cock twitching as he managed another small sound, still looking up at her as instructed. He nodded his head, trying to produce words around the gag. His effort was cute to her, like a little kitten mewing for food. Alice unlatched her bra, letting those huge breasts fall out. She lifted her upper back to display them to him for her Medic. Her brown nipples were hard and her breasts large but perky. He stared, stunned, bringing his hands out from behind his back. She smacked his twitching fingers and laughed before shaking her finger at him. 

“You have to earn the right to touch these, boy.”

He whimpered, nodding, more drool running down his chin. 

“You can start with your mouth, like the bitch that you are.”

She said playfully, spreading her thighs and offering her chest. 

“Hands and knees… crawl to me.”

He did as he was told eagerly, crawling over to her and pressing his cheek to one of her breasts.

“Good boy…go on.”

She urged. He nuzzled at the huge tit, trembling when he suddenly felt the sting of the crop against his buttock. 

“I didn’t say you could remove eye contact with me.”

He immediately brought his eyes back up to hers and he was thankful for it because they were beautiful. One emerald green and practically glowing, the other dull and white; perhaps suggesting she’d been blinded. He looked up at Alice as he pressed his tongue to her nipple, watching her lips purse and a small moan of approval escaping her. He latched onto her tit, suckling, lips smacking as he explored every inch of her chest. He desperately wanted to touch her with his hands, but every time he lifted them, she smacked them back down with the riding crop. 

Humiliated, he dribbled and drooled all over her tits like a dumb animal; however, Alice seemed to find this entertaining. She continued to watch the Medic as he lapped, kissed, suckled and worshipped her huge chest, his body shivering, a damp patch appearing in his pants from the excitement. 

Next she had him strip down to nothing but his underwear, and when he was down on his knees again, Alice would issue her next instructions. 

“You’re such a good boy with that tongue…let’s put it to good use, hmm?”

She would open her thighs, revealing those lacy black panties. He crawled over, bringing a hand out to try and pull them aside. 

“Uh. No.”

The crop came down, smacking his left then his right buttock respectively. The German winced, closing his eyes as he backed up. 

“Sssh ssh, good boy. Use your tongue. Nothing more.”

Alice instructed, a strict Queen that she was, making sure the Medic remained in control and obedient. He did as he was told, approaching once more, this time with a sore bottom. He pressed his nose to her panties, trembling at her scent before sliding his tongue along the length of the lacy material. Even the material tasted good. He looked up at her pleadingly, watching as she moaned, eyes lowered, long lashes obscuring her visuals as she gazed down at him. She pinched and played with her own nipples, urging him to continue. 

Using his tongue, he slipped it between the material and her folds, immediately moaning against her cunt as he tasted her. The wait was worth it and soon she was fucking his mouth, moving against him and moaning. She tasted exactly how he imagined she would and he couldn’t get enough as he repeatedly lapped between her folds, her panties resting against the side of his mouth. 

She pulled away and he couldn’t help but whine in disappointment, pleadingly looking up at her as he sat up on his knees, watching her move into a stand. She walked over to the bed, sliding her panties off and lying down on it, she’d spread her thighs and urge him to crawl over, the Medic didn’t need much convincing. He watched as she spread her folds, before pushing her fingers inside, curling her head back into the pillows. He moved a little closer, still drooling due to the gag and she smacked his face away playfully.

“No. You may only watch.”

She giggled, keeping her thighs nice and spread as she worked herself, back arching, lips parting and eyes closing as she came, her body rocking against the satin sheets as her fluids oozed out between her fingers. It was those same fingers that she offered to the Medic and he licked at them as best he could. 

“Clean them up, that’s a good boy.”

The Demolady praised, watching as the Medic licked and kissed her digits. 

When she was done, she invited him onto the bed, they faced each other as she carefully removed his gag.

“Easy does it. How do you feel?”

“Frustrated.”

The Medic immediately blurted out, his cheeks reddening as she laughed, patting his shoulder and lying down comfortably on her side. He did the same, facing her and she yawned, moving in closer before resting her head beneath his chin, hair flattening. She looked adorable and he gingerly wrapped his arms around hers, feeling her bare back. His breath hitched in surprise when he felt the indents of her childhood abuse on her back, not at all like the smooth, soft skin in his dream. 

“What….happened?”

Those eyes lifting and her lips pressed against his ear, Alice whispered.

“We’ll save that story for another day.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2500 word Wing It Commission Form
> 
> Pairing: Red Medic and DemoLady Alice
> 
> Three words: Breasts, domination and begging
> 
> 3413 words


End file.
